Sönke Munchner
Generalmajor Sönke Munchner (born 11th of Decembre 1967 in Zollfeste) is commanding officer of the 4. Panzerdivision, III. Korps, Heimatarmee of the Ritterheer. He is a born leader of armoured troops, which he commands fast, furious and tricky. Biography Early Life Sönke Munchner was born in Zollfeste near Freistadt as the third child of Oberst a.D. Jens Muncher and Oberst a.D. Rieke Munchner (born as Gobler). He has an eldest brother, Franz, an elder sister, Erika, and a younger sister, Hanna. He was educated at a government elementary school in Zollfeste and at a grammar school in Freistadt. He made his Abitur with an average of 1.9 and volunteered for military service immediately. Military Service After three months of basic training, he was assigned to the Panzerlehrregiment of the Ausbildungsdivision. There he was trained to be a proper officer and made a name for himself for critical thinking about the strategies and tactics teached there. In several maneuvres, he managed to beat his teachers with his new tactics, much to their dismay. Instead of being shunned, an Major Marcus Springensfelder, even during these days already called Volpe Rossa, took him in his armoured bataillion. From 1991 to 1994 Munchner was in charge of the J-Kompanie of the II. Bataillon, Panzerregiment 3, 2. Panzerdivision. As a Hauptmann, he was transferred back to the Ausbildungsdivision in order to teach his new methods until 1988. He was promoted to Major in 1997 and to Oberstleutnant in 2002 due to his important role in the teaching of new methods and tactics in armoured warfare. In 2007, he was in charge of his own Panzerregiment, the 11. Panzerregiment of the 5. Panzerdivision. After his promotion to Generalmajor in 2010, he was set in command of the 4. Panzerdivision, which he had led through many maneuvers, most under combat conditions. Personal Life He married in 1992 his long-time schoolfriend Wilhelmine Kegelbauer. They have three children, Franziska (born in 1993), Friedrich (born in 1996) and Markus (born in 1998). Character Munchner is known to be a decent commanding officer, caring for his troops. He values his family even more. As a leader, he is strong, decisive and tricky. Relations Family Munchner is on the best of terms with his parents, his wife and his children (although Friedrich is in the height of his rebellious phase). With the parents-in-law, he is on not that good terms, the relations are tense, so that he sometimes considered it an option to pay them a visit with a Panzerdivision in tow. Although many people assume he jokes on such occassions... he isn't. Oberst Simon Falkner Oberst Simon Falkner and Munchner are old friends from the Ausbildungsdivision, where the colonel was Munchner's aid and second brain. They both exchanged the honour of being the firstborn's godfather. Marcus Springensfelder Generalleutnant Springensfelder and Muncher were in a mentor-pupil-relationship and are now widely seen as two masters, who share their knowledge, although one of them is the commanding officer of the other's Korps. Appearance Munchner is a man in his late middle ages, fit and strong. His hair slowly turns from brown to white, but his green eyes are piercing as ever, especially from their high perch in the head of the 1.83 metres tall man. He is usually seen wearing some sort of uniform, always with the black of the Panzertruppe. M